User blog:Samurai96/Jake Sully vs Nathan Algren
Jake Sully: The Marine veteran who took his brothers place in controlling an Avatar and with orders to tell the Na'vi to leave their home but renegades and joins the Na'vi cause to protect their home from the RDA. vs. 'Nathan Algren: The US Army Captain who fought in the Civil and the Indian Wars who is ordered to assist the Imperial Japanese Army in defeating the Samurai insurrection but then defects and joins the Samurai cause ''' '''WHO IS DEADLIEST 230px-Jake's_first_hunting.jpg|Jake Sully 250px-Noblec008.jpg|Na'vi Hunting Knife 250px-Dual_blades.jpg|Na'vi Dual Blades 250px-Avatar-Navi-Neytiri-Action-Figure.jpg|Hunting Bow and Arrow 250px-M60_Gameshot.png|RDA M60 180px-Extra_6429-the-last-samurai1.jpg|Nathan Algren tanto.jpg|Samurai Tanto Knife japanese-swords-samurai-swords-musashi-maou-kaze-katana.jpg|Katana Yumi.jpg|Yumi Bow and Arrow Winchester_Model_1873_Short_Rifle_1495.jpg|Winchester Model 1873 250px-Gatling_gun.jpg|Gatling Gun Samurai's Personal Weapon Edges Close Range Even: Both are knifes Mid Range Jake Sully: Two Weapons are better then one Long Range Nathan Algren: The Yumi proved its accuracy and range and its used for battle then the Hunting Bow and Arrow Special Jake Sully: While Nathan has two weapons Jake's weapon is better. It has more ammo capacity then the Winchester and a longer range and faster fire rate. The Gatling Gun meanwhile is a crew manned weapon and less manuverable then the M60 X-Factors Jake/Nathan 93 Training 87 Edge Jake Sully: Jake has the Marine Corps training which is much more better thern the training of Nathan's Army Training. 89 Combat Experience 97 Edge Nathan Algren: Jake fought in one war and got injured. Nathan fought in two wars surviving both of them. 95 Health 68 Edge Jake Sully: While Jake did get injured in the spinal cord that was when he was a human now as a Na'vi he is walking and okay. Nathan was traumatized, alcoholic, and was in a mental state 68 Leadership 64 Edge Jake Sully: While both lead their forces into battle that cost a lot of lives Jake actually won his battle where Nathan lost his battle. Not to mention both of them were leading their forces against a higher tech enemy and Jake still won the battle My Personal Edge goes to Jake Sully. He has the better special weapon and has better training, leadership and more better health The Battle Jake Sully: ' '''Nathan Algren: ' Jake, Neytiri and 3 Na'vi are somehow trasnported to the jungles of Japan, meanwhile Nathan, Katsumoto, and 3 Samurai are in the forest after Samurai scouts reported seeing 5 big blue people and go to investigate. Looking through the trees Nathan sees Jake and the Na'vi walking through the bambo and orders the Samurai to set up the Gatling Gun they brought along and as soon as they load they open up killing a Na'vi . Jake, Neytiri and the 2 Na'vi take cover and Neytiri takes out her Hunting Bow and fires hitting a samurai in the arm who takes it out in pain and is about to reload the gatling when all of a sudden he doesn't feel right and then falls down dead from the Na'vi's poisonr . Nathan sees this and tells the others to watch out for the arrows because they have poison meanwhile Jake takes out his M60 and opens up on the Samurai and so the Samurai abandon the Gatling gun and Nathan decides to take out his Winchester and fires back at Jake and the two exchange fire. Neytiri and the two Na'vi meanwhile try to flank Nathan and the Samurai but Katsumoto had the same idea and hs take the other 2 samurai to try and flank Jake and the Na'vi. One of the Samurai see Neytiri and takes out his Yumi and fires only for one of the Na'vi to see it and jump in front of Neytiri taking the hit . Neytiri takes out her dual blades and the other Na'vi takes out a hunting knife and they charge with Katsumoto and the Samurai drawing their Katana's and charging as well. Neytiri and the two samurai engage and since she has two blades she is able to hold them of and is soon ablt to stab one right through the heart . Katsumoto is dealing with the last Na'vi and is able to cut the Na'vi's legs and then stabs him right as he falls on the ground and soon charges at Neytiri and soon Neytiri is all by herself dealing with the two samura and starts calling Jake for help. Back at the other location Jake is able to hear Neytiri's cry for help and while Nathan is reloading he reloads faster and heads to Neytiri to help her. Jake sees what is happening and fires his M60 riddling a samurai with bullets Katsumoto stops and sees the samurai fall which gives Neytiri the time to stab him with both of her blades . Neytiri smiles as she is glad to see Jake but it ends when a shot rings out behind her and she falls down Jake sees Nathan and yells in anger as he just killed Neytiri and tries to fire his M60 but Nathan quickly fires it out of Jake's hands who takes out his hunting knife and charges and while Nathan is cocking the winchester is tackled to the ground by Jake and so Nathan takes out his Tanto and stabs Jake's right arm. Jake yells out in pain and Nathan kicks him to the ground and gets on top of him and is about to stab his when a Na'vi hunting knife is thrown ito Nathan knocking him back and injuring him. Jake gets up and sees Neytiri kneeling as she was shot in the lower back but not penetrating deep enough to destroy her spinal cord. She tosses Jake his M60 who reloads it right as Nathan gets back up and fires riddling him with bullets . Jake yells in victory and walks over to help Neytiri walk and they both walk through the forest with hopes of finding a way back to Pandora. '''Winner: Jake Sully Battle out of 5,000 Jake/Nathan 2,956 - 2,044 59.56% - 40.44% Weapon Stats Na'vi Hunting Knife 50% - 50% Samurai Tanto Na'vi Duel Blades 68% - 32% Katana Hunting Bow 51% - 49% Yumi M60 98% - 2% Gatling Gun and WinchesterModel 1873 Experts Opinion: Jake won simply because of the better gun and the Na'vi weapons being bigger and longer then the Samurai weapons and the Hunting Bow's Poison. Nathan Algren just stood no chance. Category:Blog posts